deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Links
Death Battle: Gumball Watterson vs Robin (Teen Titans Go!) Introduction: Boomstick: Silliness, the root of all stupid cartoons and the the power of all there stupid characters such as these two Wiz: Gumball Watterson, the adventurous cat-rabbit hybrid Boomstick: and Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans but we ain't using the Dick Grayson from the comics Wiz: We are using the new incarnation of him from Teen Titans Go! Boomstick:: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Gumball Watterson Wiz: Gumball is a not so regular talking animal from a not so regular town called Elmore. Boomstick: THIS KID’S TOWN IS SO UNPREDICTABLE! Wiz: ��, anyway, he is the most durable member of the Watterson family being able to survive a fall from 300 and 800 feet, continuously gets stepped on by an estimated 7 ton dinosaur and has run through 4 Elmore citizens and made them explode in his face and continued running Boomstick: The kid has even beaten himself so hard that he most likely fractured the majority of his bones, got two black eyes and a dislocated jaw but got up without a scratch, I mean what will kill this freak show of a child Wiz: Ignoring my co-host… Boomstick: CO-HOST! JUST YESTERDAY YOU SAID THAT WE WERE EQUALS!�� Wiz: Shut up and let me continue Boomstick: Fine��, but you owe me a beer Wiz: Gumball’s powers include making weapons and vehicles out of thin air, make electricity out of insults and shoot it at enemies, his Wolverine-like claws, hypnotism, sarcasm, super speed, can make a rasengan and can turn into Super Sayain 2 Boomstick: So what your trying to tell me is that this show is copying THE MOST LOVABLE ANIME OF ALL TIME!�� Wiz: Unfortunately Boomstick: Note to self, ban The Amazing World of Gumball in my house Wiz: Some of his feats include out running his mother who can run at the speed of light, defeating the ‘child’ he and Darwin created, defeated Darwin in a Street Fighters copycat fight and hypnotized Darwin multiple times Boomstick: But like any other fighter in a Death Battle, he has flaws such he’s the second stupidest member in his family but his father is beyond stupid. He reminds me of my ex-wife when she….. Wiz: BOOMSTICK!�� Boomstick: Okay, I’ll behave but you owe me another beer Wiz: Fine (gives Boomstick beer money and Boomstick leaves the room), and Gumball isn't a strategist but all this aside Gumball is a formidable foe Gumball: What the what?! Robin (Teen Titans Go!) Wiz: Robin, DC’s best sidekick, leader of The Teen Titans and the one soon to take the mantle of The Bat Boomstick: Then an idiotic director thought they should make a re-make of the 2004 – 2006 classic version of the Teen Titans series, which was way better than the s*** that's around now Wiz: And then we got an insanely durable Dick Grayson Boomstick: Some of his durability feats include taking approximately 5 tons of nuclear missile force, surviving beat ups from all Titans and surviving electrocution and flames. Wow ��, this re-boot is actually pretty dope Wiz: Boomstick, this is 21st century, all cartoons have insane storylines and toon force abilities like these Boomstick: Wiz, there is a thing called ‘making a joke’, ring a bell Wiz: I KNOW HOW TO TELL A JOKE! Boomstick: Tell me the funniest joke ever right now Wiz: Uh…. BOOMSTICK, BESIDES THE POINT! Boomstick: I thought so, anyway, he has bunch of weapons such as his staff that he can turn into a taser, birdie bombs, smoke bombs and both exploding and non-exploding birderangs Wiz: He is also semi-trained in Kung Fu and Karate, a master beat boxer, a master detective and has… Boomstick: THE TIGHTEST BUTT CHEEKS OUT OF ALL THE TITANS, �������� Wiz: Yes, that is what he actually said Boomstick: (continues to laugh hysterically), tightest butt cheeks Wiz: Boomstick, say ‘tightest butt cheeks’ again, I dare you Boomstick: TIGHTEST BUTT CHEEKS Wiz: (knocks Boomstick out with a beer bottle he just finished drinking) Satisfying. Although Robin can do and has very interesting things, he has his fair share of weaknesses such as his stupidity, anger and want-of-control issues and his love for Starfire blinds him at times. Besides this, Robin is a very dangerous force to reckon with Robin: TITANS GO! Interlude: Boomstick: (wakes up) huh, where am I. Am I at my ex-wife’s place, I TOLD YOU TO MOVE ON! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set Boomstick: Wait, is it time for a Death Battle? DEATH BATTLE The Wattersons are on the sofa watching TV, then suddenly there is an alarming news report during their favorite show Darwin: Oh, c’mon. That was my favorite part News Reporter: This just in, a group of teenage superheroes and a weirdo with a staff are currently defending the mall against the villain Doctor Light They zoom in the fight while Cyborg has the Doctor in an headlock continuously punching him but he escapes and gets into the mall. Starfire and Raven do a power move and destroy the mall in the process. They kill Doctor Light and innocent civilians, including Penny. Gumball’s mouth was wide open at the sight of the death of his girlfriend. Nicole: Don't worry Gumball, they're more fish in the sea Darwin looks at her offended Nicole: Sorry. Gumball maybe this was just supposed to be Richard: Yeah, all you have to do is forget everything every three seconds Repeats again but Gumball punches him in the face. Hell fire surrounds Gumball like his mother when she's angry Gumball: (In demonic voice) WE ARE GOING TO THE MALL AND WE AVENGE MY GIRLFRIEND Gumball runs to the mall at light speed. Nicole sighs, carries the entire family and chases after Gumball At the mall: The Teen Titans are celebrating their victory with high fives and fist bumps Cyborg: BOO YAH! WE FINALLY GOT HIM! Beast Boy: YEAH BOY! HIGH FIVE! Raven: Shut up everyone, look at that thing running behind Robin Starfire: Yes, it looks like the blue hedgehog Robin: Guys maybe you're hallucinating. I mean, c’mon, a blue hedgeh…. Robin is interrupted by a blue cat body checking him and later on another cat, two bunnies and a fish follow him Nicole: I am so sorry Gumball: I’M NOT! Starfire: Why did you apply the check of the body on our leader little kitty Raven: Yeah, that's my job Anais: He’s angry that you killed his girlfriend Beast Boy: Sorry dude, they are more… Darwin: Don't say it Beast Boy: Say what? Fish in the sea? Darwin: That's it, Gumball let's fight these idiots Gumball: Yes, I’ll take the one with the cool hair Robin: YOU LIKE MY HAIR! Titans: ROBIN! Robin: Oh yeah, sorry guys. TITANS GO! Nicole, Richard, Anais, Darwin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy start fighting each other while Gumball and Robin are facing each Gumball: Time for revenge, shorty Robin: I AM NOT SHORT! They get into fighting stances Announcer: FIGHT Immediately, Gumball slashes Robin with his claws and cuts his arm. He then creates a missile launcher and shoots Robin. Thinking he won, Gumball walks away. Quite suddenly an arm pops out of the rubble. The arm belonged to Robin. Gumball: What the what?! Dude, how are you still alive? Robin: Because I’m Captain Crazy. Prepare to die Robin charges at Gumball with his staff in taser mode. Gumball dodges the first strike with a flip but he is tazed when Robin strikes him again. He squeals in pain and falls to ground but soon gets up and punches Robin in the face. While Robin is distracted, he pulls out his paintball gun and shoots Robin in the stomach, who falls to the ground Gumball: Had enough yet? Robin: Not by a long shot Gumball: To bad, but let me tell you a secret Robin: Okay. Does Starfire love me? Gumball: No, I’m always angry Gumball turns into a Hulk like monster with equivalent strength to Hulk and pumbles Robin until he turns into a puddle. He solidifies and uppercuts Gumball, followed by a birdie bomb/birderang combo to Gumball's face. He is propelled into a near by building and loses his Hulk like form. Robin: Huh, I thought I’d finish this fight faster. Robin walks away but suddenly the ground shakes and Gumball flies out of the rubble as Super Sayain 2 with a rasengan in hand and looking dangerously at Robin Super Sayain Gumball: You’re in trouble now Robin: Oh no. I’m dead Gumball flies at Robin and continuously punches Robin. He sees his paintball gun and shoots Robin in the head and throws it away. He then gets into his invisible car and runs Robin over. Robin is seen crying on the ground as Gumball jumps out of the car as it explodes. And walks to a flattened, battered, bruised and bleeding leader of The Teen Titans. Robin blows him away with his whistling power and shots him with a whistle machine gun. Robin was still unable to get up when Gumball flew back in front of him with a rasengan to his face Super Sayain Gumball: Any last words Robin: Yeah, (sob, sob) tell the Titans that Raven is their new leader and tell (sob) Starfire I love her and tell Batman that I’m better than him Super Sayain Gumball: What about the robot and the green guy? Robin: Oh yeah, tell them not to touch my stuff Super Sayain Gumball: KK Gumball blows up Robin’s head with the rasengan Announcer: KO Robin turns into a ghost while Gumball goes back into normal form. Ghost Robin: Oh yeah, I forgot I can turn into a ghost Gumball: Hey, who would’ve guessed that? Anyway, at least you have a superpower now Ghost Robin: Yeah, maybe Starfire will love me with powers While this is happening, Penny is looking at Gumball with Ghost Robin. Gumball runs at Penny at light speed and gives her a hug Gumball: I thought you were dead Penny: Gumball, you know we live in a place where people can't die Gumball: ��, sorry dude, I forgot about that… Robin is seen flying to were the other Titans are. Gumball is also seen being surrounded by all the civilians he thought were dead Penny: Gumball Gumball: Yeah, Penny? Penny turns into a medusa like monster and chases Gumball Medusa Penny: YOU KILLED HIM FOR NOTHING!�� Conclusion Boomstick: Best cartoon Death Battle ever Wiz: Although Robin did have training from Batman, this Robin was a total disgrace to the Bat Family. Gumball was faster, somewhat stronger and more trained than Robin Boomstick: And also the fact that Gumball actually has super powers and weaponry we mentioned and we didn't like the fact that he can turn into The Hulk, his paintball gun and he can actually TELL HIS BODY WHAT TO DO! Wow, if only I could do that to my mom when I wanted to miss school during hangovers Wiz: But Robin also had his own powers and weaponary we didn't mention like his whistling powers, his grappling gun, his birderang shooter, his Cpt. Cankel form and his Super Robin form but that only works with Raven’s magic which he didn't have in this fight Boomstick: The only thing that Robin beat Gumball in was durability and intelligence but even that didn't save him from Gumball thugging anime powers. Even having the tightest butt cheeks out of all the Titans didn't help. But before we close, couldn't Robin kill him with his motorcycle or something Wiz: Gumball has survived worse Boom Boomstick: Oh well, I guess Robin blew his head with the stress of losing Wiz: The winner is Gumball Watterson Next time on Death Battles ???: ITS MEATBALL PARTY TIME!�� VS ???: All we have to do is forget everything every three seconds